Saley Oneshots
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: What if Haley went to Stanford with baby Jamie on the way? What if Haley was a Charmed One? What if Haley was Jesus? Could she kick God's ass? There are so many ways to write Haley and the One Tree Hill characters in the world of Supernatural. ;) Enjoy!


Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this Christmas special! I know that I always forget to tell you guys this, but honestly I wish owned all these great characters but I don't. If I had then I wouldn't need to write fanfiction. So have a great Christmas!

Side note: This story will start off sad but it'll be okay real quick. I hope ;) . Also, I changed some things so don't be triggered. I just like things this way. You'll see.

* * *

Haley felt squeamish as she left out of her car and walked towards a two story house that resembled her parents house sorta but with a California vibe. Palo Alto, California was a beautiful city that was home to her dream college, Stanford. Haley pulled on her wedding ring around her neck to give her courage to walk into the gorgeous home that she and Brooke picked out together. Brooke, her best friend besides Lucas of course, was on her way but she had to make a quick stop to New York to discuss somethings with her mother. That was a relationship that she didn't bother to get into. Brooke's mother loved her so much, but she treated her more like a business transaction than anything. Haley thinks that she has been behind a desk for too long. It was exactly nothing like her own relationship with her mother, Lydia. Her mother loved her so much but she choice to give advice and love at a distance as her parents traveled a lot.

Haley sighed and jiggled with the keys for a bit until she found the right one to open the door to her new future. Not too long ago her future had been Duke but that had been crushed literally. Haley shook her head and told herself that this was better for her. A new place with none of the horrible memories she shared over there on the east coast. Brooke and Peyton thought that she would only slowly kill herself if she stayed there, so she was here standing in the foyer of her home that had been decorated already and possibly and hopefully packed with food. Brooke said something about that before she left but honestly Haley hadn't even listened to her.

Haley made sure everything was stocked and in order before she put on a pot of water for some tea. She was feeling quite nauseous, especially at this time of the day. Maybe it was the weather or the new environment. Well, whatever it was she didn't like it not one bit. When the pot drew its whistle, Haley poured the hot water into a cup and drop in a tea bag and some honey. She made her way upstairs slowly and entered into each rooms. Brooke gave her the master bedroom as it was closest to the last room that she just couldn't step into yet, because it would immediately make her realize that she was in this all alone.

Of course she had Brooke but Nathan should be here.

He should be here to help her with there son, but yet he was gone. After saving Uncle Cooper and Rachel, he couldn't get out of the car quick enough before it crushed him and he drowned not evening knowing that he was a father. Later in the hospital, they found out that Rachel and her baby had passed. Uncle Cooper had been in a coma before he awoke two days later only to die the next day. They say that he had a heart attack or cardiac arrest or something. Haley really didn't care anymore. They were all gone. In one moment, she had lost everything. She vowed never again ever since that day that it would ever happen to her again. She wasn't stupid enough to open her heart like she did with Nathan especially with a kid. Who would want to be friends with a pregnant widowed girl anyway?

Haley rubbed her hand on her pants before she opened the door and she gasped. Everything was just perfect. Like she had imagined these last few months whenever Brooke would ask her about her plans for the baby's room. Of course, she wasn't going to actually do a room officially as Haley would prefer to have her son sleep with her every night but her mom convinced her that with school she couldn't afford to do that. She had at least three months after the birth of her son to get ready for Stanford and her late nights with James or will it be Nathan Jr. Dan would love that. He sure would.

Oh god, Nathan! God, you should be here Haley thought as she gripped the baby bed and finally let out tears that had been threatening to leave her eyes ever since she crossed the gate to the flight here. Haley stood crying for a long time before she realized that she had to eat something or Brooke would have her head. Haley had not expected to even come in or cry as soon as she got in and she was definitely glad that she had locked the door behind her. Palo Alto was definitely not Tree Hill Haley thought as she looked out the window and locked her car. She would go back and get her school supplies later. Right now her baby needed food and she was definitely craving a nice smoked turkey and ham sandwich with pickles and peanut butter on the side. She decided to go with water as Brooke would definitely kill her for having too much caffeine this close to the end of her pregnancy.

Just one week away little baby. Then grandma and grandpa and your aunties will be here. Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills will be too. All of them. Haley thought as she rubbed her belly as she ate and watched Dawson's Creek. She didn't know how long she had been asleep on the recliner before she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello. Who is it?" She asked walking to the door. "It's me, Haley. Open up! I came early to be with you!"

"Brooke?" Haley asked as she opened the door and helped her friend with her bags and her shopping bags. "How long have you been in California?"

"Just for about five hours. I stopped to get some house stuff for the outside. It is looking a little dry out there, you know. So, how are we doing? You like?" Her giddy best friend asked as she picked up Haley's plate and place it in the dishwasher.

"Um, a little nauseous but it will pass. I saw the baby's room Brooke it looks great. You did great." Haley said while hugging her as best as she could with her protruding belly.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Everything in that room was all your thinking and knowledge, I just saw to it being done. You know, what are friends for right? Besides I had no idea that pregnant women needed a pillow to help with breastfeeding and I didn't know that about all the stuff that leaves your vagina eit-" Haley interrupted her friend as she bent down to rub her belly not liking where the conversation was going.

"Okay! Brooke we are not talking about my vagina. Okay, it is perfectly normal like a period and lets keep this conversation going. So, have you picked your classes yet for this fall? I am thinking about looking into working in their studio for some extra money." Brooke looked up from rubbing and cooing at her belly and frowned.

"Haley, we don't need the money."

"Yeah, but the Dean of Arts wrote me on my singing career and how I would like to possibly make a song in their studio and stuff like that so...I mean it pays well."

"Well, I am not going to stop you from doing what you do best. I just don't want you to over work yourself especially since we have a studio down here."

"I know, but I can't be kept in all the time. You know it is good for the baby to get out and get his body use to the atmosphere. You know. I am going to go upstairs to go to sleep. As much as that couch is comfortable, I need a shower and a bed."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded as she made a sandwich and said goodnight.

* * *

At this time, Sam Winchester was cleaning his apartment from the mess his friends Jess and Brady made when they had hosted a game night over his for the hundredth time. He hadn't even finished unpacking his stuff into his new apartment. It was closest to Stanford and a different location where his brother and father couldn't find him. He heard the beeping of his cellphone plenty of times but he was not going to pick up so he can just drop his whole future to go search for a demon who killed his mother 23 years ago. He was tired of running and searching for creatures of the night. He wanted a normal life and he was going to get it.

He had thought that it would be with Jess but that fizzled out after the sex had lost its fire. They didn't have much in common and so they decided to be friends. Don't get him wrong Jess was beautiful and sexy and confident but he wanted a woman who were all of those things and who wouldn't judge him or think little of him for his past. He knew eventually that he would have had to tell Jess the truth and he wasn't going to lie and say that he would rather have burned in hell before that happened. Jess was his best friend but she wasn't built for his life. In a way, he sorta knew that the day when Dean and John needed him the most that he would be there. They would always be his family no matter what.

No matter how much they fought. He thought as he placed a picture of him, his father, his mother, and Dean together on his nightstand. Yeah, he cursed the day that it happened though. He loved California.

* * *

Haley awoke to pain in her lower region and realized that she had to pee. Oh god how that was going to hurt. She had a c-section after all. Her eyes drew tears as she recalled her mom and her sister Taylor helping her to use the bathroom after she was able to walk. It was procedure to do this before being let go to see if everything was okay with her body. Boy, did it hurt. It burned when she had to pee and it felt like torture when she had to do a bowel movement.

After about 10 minutes, Haley washed her hands and walked to the baby's room to check on him. He was so cute. Haley wished that Nathan was there with her with their child but he wasn't. She could only hope that he could see from Heaven and pray that he was happy there. Not in pain anymore.

"Hey, is he okay?" She asked Lucas who was currently feeding him some breast milk from the bottle. Haley wanted him to learn the bottle quickly before she went to class so he didn't give Brooke any trouble throughout the day. Brooke luckily got all evening classes where she could keep James throughout the day and be able to come home before dinner. Whereas Haley had all morning classes and one evening class which was technically her extracurricular class. Studio time.

"Yeah. I just came to say goodbye before heading out with Peyton back home. He started to cry and I realized he was hungry, so I grabbed a bottle." Lucas put the already finished bottle down and put the somewhat fussing baby on his shoulder gently to burp him.

"Yeah. Hey, you guys be safe okay. I love you Luke. Thanks for coming and being here for me. I know how hard this all has been." Lucas took Nathan's death the hardest as he wasn't able to save him before the limo sank.

"You know I will always be here for you Hales. I love you too." He placed the baby down on his back gently rubbing his stomach cooing him so he would go to sleep. They tip toed out of the room and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Is your family staying? Karen is coming down for awhile to help after they leave. Andy and Lydia will stay in a hotel so it won't be that much ruckus."

"Yeah, they are for the next month and a half. Tell Karen I love her and just thanks for all the support. Honestly, I think I probably would have killed myself months ago without you guys pushing me to move forward." Haley mumbled into his shirt as they hugged tight. They pulled away and made their way downstairs where her mom and her sisters were packing muffins and bacon egg croissant sandwiches for Peyton and Lucas with Brooke who poured the coffee. Oh that is what she needed. Coffee but she couldn't because she didn't have enough breast milk pumped for the coffee to leave her breast milk so she was offered hot coco with whip cream and cinnamon just like she liked it.

She sighed and realized that she would be okay. With a family like hers, the only thing she needed to fear was God and she already had that down pack. She was a soldier, a warrior and a princess ready to fight when needed. However, now she could just focus on Jamie...Jamie? Is that a nickname? His first one?

"What going on in that head Haley-Bob?" Her sister Quinn came to sit next to her. Everyone turned there heads to listen.

"I...oh...I, well I came up with his first nickname. Jaime." Haley declared with happiness. "Jamie, I like it. Oooh, he could be my little Jam-Jam!" Quinn squealed and Haley had to stop her before she woke the baby.

* * *

Sam walked to his first class of his last semester with Jess and Brady who were arguing about the psychology of the brain during sex and how it affects women and men differently. They tried to get his opinion but he was not going to. He learned his lesson the first time they had fought about evolution and Jess won't let him down for siding with Brady on the subject. Especially since they were having sex back then but it had made it better for the time being.

"So I hear we have a celebrity at the school. Freshman and the woman of my dreams. She is my hot girl fantasy." Jess exclaimed as they rounded the corner to the Literature hall where Sam's writing class were.

"And who would that be, Jess?" Brady asked before he bumped into a short petite blonde. She quickly apologized before looking back at her schedule.

"Her."

"Who?" Sam asked as he looked at the girl Brady had just bumped. She was shorter than Jess and she definitely looked like she has more body than Jess did. Her hair was more honey than blonde really and it was super curly. She was pretty and he couldn't help but think that she was quite familiar.

"Her. That is Haley James Scott. Well, Haley James now since her...Oh my god she is coming over! Shush and act natural." The two guys looked confused at Jess but complied anyways. The girl looked up at them and Jess being her confident self waved and smiled. The girl blushed in embarrassment and walked over shyly.

"Hi, I'm Haley. I was wondering if you could point me to Lit 302. I can't find it. I really don't want to be late on my first day. Especially since I am a freshman in a senior class. So..." Honey. Her voice definitely sounded like honey. Sam thought as he really took her in. She was hot, he had to admit.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Sam here is taking the same class. Aren't you buddy?" Brady said as thumped his head before pulling Jess along with him to their math class across campus. They laughed as they saw the shock look on his face.

Sam's face bed red and he nervously scratched his head before gesturing to her to follow him. She nodded towards him and shyly smiled while blushing.

* * *

Great, Haley! You meet a cute guy and you can't even say anything to him. Just nod. Nod when he offers you a seat next to him. Nod when he asks if you needed the book for the class because he had a spare and you totally forgot to pick it up on the way out. Oh and don't forget to nod when he asked if it was okay to walk you to your next class! Oh god Haley pick yourself up and talk to him.

"So...how long have you live here in California Sam? That's your name right. Please tell me that I got something right today." Haley rambled on and Sam chuckled at her while he tugged on his backpack. They both blinked away the sun that was burning bright that day.

"Uh, I moved here from Wisconsin when I got accepted and I have lived here ever since. What about you? Where did you come from Miss Superstar?"

Haley playful scoffed. "You heard about that, huh?" He shook his head yeah while grinning slightly. "Well, I am from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Yeah, I know a mouth full but it is home. You know you don't look like you are from Wisconsin."

"Really? Why?"

And because you are a dum dum Haley you say this, "Because your hot! Oh god did I really just say that?" Haley put her hands over her face as she blushed from head to toe in embarrassment. Sam only chuckled and continued walking. "You know I think I know where I am going. You don't have to show me around anymore." Haley told him as she chuckled dryly at her own rambling and embarrassment. She kept her hands on her face so she wouldn't have to look at him and she started walking when he called her name. She turned to an amused looking Sam who was pointing at her class that she was walking away from.

After an uncomfortable silence on her end they both started laughing at her stupidness that she would like to call it. "We have the same classes today remember?" Haley only nodded her head as she turned red as a tomato. She walked into the class before him and they both chose the seats in the back as this was lecture for their writing class from earlier. He sat down trying and failing not to laugh at her with his hands covering his mouth. They weren't bothering anyone as they were actually the first ones there.

"Its fine. You can laugh." Sam looks at her and bursts out laughing and she along with him. She put her hands on her face and fake cries: Oh, this is so not a good day!

He rubs her shoulder in support but keeps laughing. "Oh yeah yeah. Just keep on laughing at me ramble on and on about you being hot while you are giving me fake support!" Even she couldn't keep it in.

"Well, at least you are talking to me. Finally. I thought I had garlic for breakfast. Don't worry about it Hales. What is your next class?" He asked while looking at her schedule that was in her hands.

"Studio. Music. Obviously. What yours?"

"None. When does it end? Maybe we can grab coffee with Jess and Brady later." Well it wasn't a date thought Haley as she thought about it. So how could it be wrong to accept. Karen and Andy had Jamie and Andy told her that the first day was crucial for making friends. She could always invite Brooke before her art class.

"You don't have to. I was..."

"No. I will. I just have my roommate and I...I have a son at home, so...but I have a baby sitter. So it'll be fine. That would be nice. Thanks for offering even though I practically made a fool of myself. I am so sorry about that. I haven't had real human contact in forever, honestly."

Sam had looked surprised at the fact that she had a son but he recovered quickly with a smile but then he had to ruin it by laughing at her. Again. "Okay, I get it!"

Oh she would never be able to live this down.

* * *

Brooke and Jess got along great after only meeting each other for like five minutes before Brooke had to leave for class. "So Haley how was your first day? Sam wasn't too much of a jerk was he?"

Sam gave her a knowing look before grinning like a maniac. Oh how she wished she could slap that smirk off of his face. "He was fine."

"And hot."

Haley froze but then glared at him. Jess laughed knowing what exactly what he meant by seeing Haley suddenly turn into a tomato. She couldn't exactly blame the girl. Sam had some good jeans. Oh and those other genes too.

"I don't get it." Brady exclaimed looking so confuse and three other people in the newly formed group laughed. "What? You guys are so weird." Brady exclaimed feeling a bit left out until he figures out that Haley called Sam hot after only asking him one question.

He chuckles out, "Oh, the Winchester charm has begun.

* * *

And Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed this. The second part is coming up soon!


End file.
